


In the shadows

by fandom_James_Bond_2018



Series: Мини G - PG-13 [6]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Gen, Post-SPECTRE
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 07:18:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15505209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_James_Bond_2018/pseuds/fandom_James_Bond_2018
Summary: Мэллори проводит ночи в своём кабинете.





	In the shadows

В кабинете темно. Темно и на улице, за окном: Лондон словно утонул во мраке, и даже мутные отсветы уличных фонарей больше напоминают заблудший рой светлячков, беспомощно трепещущих в поглотившей их кромешной черноте. Ночь будто ждет чего-то, подобравшись, собрав все силы для решающего прыжка.

Мэллори думает — нет, он почти уверен, — что заснуть ему не удастся. Слишком поздно — или слишком рано, тут уж как посмотреть. Он устал следить за временем, но настенные часы делают это за него, взмахами маятника безжалостно ведя счет утекающим сквозь пальцы секундам. Тик-так. Тик-так. Тик-так.

Тьма за окно скалится очертаниями разрушенного здания МИ-6 — оно все так и возвышается на том берегу в ожидании сноса, проступая из ночного тумана уродливой проекцией адовых врат, разверзшихся из-за чьей-то нелепой ошибки.

Какая ирония, думает Мэллори, механически щелкая выключателем настольной лампы (из-под абажура то и дело вырывается яркий сноп света, устремляясь на деревянную столешницу круглым желтым пятном), расположить новую штаб-квартиру МИ-6 почти прямо напротив старой, чтобы... Чтобы что? Чтобы он любовался своим провалом? Вынес из него урок? Ждал нового удара, не имея ни малейшего представления, с какой стороны он обрушится на этот раз?

Губы Мэллори искривляет циничная усмешка. Он вновь щелкает выключателем; столешница вспыхивает золотыми искорками, прорезанными резкими тенями от карандашей в подставке.

Тени. МИ-6 — это сплошное царство теней. Мэллори думает, что его покойная предшественница была права с самого начала — и пора бы уже привыкнуть к этому. К тени. 

— Сэр.

Таннер входит в кабинет без предварительного стука: ночное время суток твердой рукой отбросило необходимость в излишней субординации. Тем не менее он почтительно замирает в двух шагах от двери. В тусклом свете настольной лампы его фигуру можно различить не более как неясный силуэт, но Мэллори не двигается с места и включать основное освещение не спешит.

— Есть новости от Бонда? — спрашивает он охрипшим и сухим от недостатка сна голосом. В темноте вопрос звучит неестественно резко — резче, чем Гарет планировал его задать.

— Никак нет, сэр. Бонд по-прежнему соблюдает радиомолчание.

Начальник штаба отчитывается сухими короткими фразами. В скупой выжимке фактов, совершенно против воли Таннера, скользят опасение и беспредельная усталость человека не спавшего несколько суток. Скользят лишь намеком, крохотной тенью в темноте, но и этого достаточно, чтобы суметь прочитать невысказанное между строк: Бонд в самом эпицентре военного переворота в Южном Судане, и непонятно, выберется он или нет. Может быть, он уже мертв. А может быть, тяжело ранен и лишен возможности выйти на связь. Вариантов масса, все они донельзя привычны, но ни один из предполагаемых исходов не внушает оптимизма.

Мэллори вновь искривляет губы в усмешке. В тени усмешки. Но он не теряет самообладания, отнюдь. Потеря самообладания в его ситуации — роскошь непозволительная. Он просто достает из ящика стола пачку сигарет и закуривает. Щелкает зажигалка, кончик сигареты ослепительно вспыхивает — светлячок, затерявшийся во тьме.

— Вам нужно отдохнуть, сэр.

В словах Таннера нет и намека на непочтительность или банальное желание услать начальника домой, чтобы все остальные могли наконец разойтись и выспаться, но Гарет все равно не может сдержать сухого смешка. 

В МИ-6 не знают, что такое сон. В МИ-6 принято бодрствовать, всегда держать оборону, нести караул в царстве теней.

— Благодарю, Таннер, вы можете идти.

Дверь за Таннером бесшумно захлопывается. Сигарета в руках Гарета незаметно дотлевает до фильтра, обжигая пальцы, но Мэллори даже не чувствует боли.

Все дело во времени суток, думает он. Ночь — она многое упрощает. Но и слишком многое усложняет, заставляя терять счет выпитым чашкам кофе и количеству выкуренных сигарет, едкий дым от которых отравляет сознание.

Говорят, что бессонница — профессиональная болезнь разведчиков. Мэллори не перестает задаваться вопросом, как с головной болью от бессонных ночей удавалось справляться Оливии Мэнсфилд.

***

Тени есть и днем. Но они другие.

Тень боли, что вспыхивает во взгляде Бонда едва заметным высверком, чтобы затем исчезнуть в глубине его зрачков, пока он отчитывается об успешно проведенной операции (в Судане он чуть не потерял руку, но в остальном все прошло гладко — настолько, насколько понятие «гладко» вообще соотносимо с Бондом). 

Тень облегчения, что прорывается на свет в улыбке Манипенни, когда Бонд прощается с ней на выходе из кабинета. Раздражение, что сверкает за стеклами очков с антибликовым покрытием, пока Кью передает Мэллори отчет Бонда по поводу разбитого вдребезги (как всегда) оборудования.

Злобные усмешки коллег из МИ-5, едва прикрытые тенью любезности. Град презрительных взглядов, под которые Мэллори попадает каждый раз, стоит ему лишь переступить порог Кабинета министров. Тени — они везде и всюду. Просто они умеют менять очертания в зависимости от обстоятельств.

Мэллори никогда особенно не нравилось быть в тени. Но покойная М была права: находиться в тени им необходимо, чтобы выжить.

***

Днем руины бывшего здания МИ-6 выглядят иначе. Разрушение, ничем не прикрытое, злобно скалится в ярком полуденном свете, являя собой апофеоз хаоса. Здание будто подбирается, готовое накинуться на Мэллори каждый раз, когда тот пересекает мост.

Дома на берегу больше нет. Но его зловещая уродливая тень нависает над горизонтом, упрямо не собираясь растворяться в воздухе. По крайней мере, в ближайшее время.

***

Со временем это становится привычным. Бессонные ночи, которые Гарет проводит в компании теней, прячущихся по углам кабинета, тусклого уличного света за окном и лампы под абажуром. Въедливый запах сигарет и горечь кофеина. Бесконечное ожидание вестей от Бонда.

Тени наползают на него из-за углов, все еще надеясь напугать. Мэллори не поддается на их уловки.

Впрочем, ему не перестает казаться, что иногда бесплотная тень Оливии Мэнсфилд улыбается ему из могилы.

***

Тени от ночных кошмаров тоже другие. Мэллори знает об этом не понаслышке.

Иногда по ночам он просыпается с криком и в холодном поту; сердце бешено бьется где-то под горлом, грозясь выскочить наружу. Иногда он мечется во сне, не в силах заставить себя проснуться, выкрикивая хриплым голосом неразборчивую мешанину из слов на пяти разных языках. И почти всегда по пробуждении его тело оказывается охвачено фантомной болью, которая когда-то была реальной.

Ирландцы, без сомнения, знали толк в своем деле.

Гарет идет на кухню и заваривает кофе покрепче. Открывающийся из его окна вид на Темзу совсем не приносит успокоения, а робкая тень рассвета, мутной серостью просачивающегося сквозь шторы, почти заставляет Мэллори вздрогнуть.

***

Грандиозные планы С касательно объединения разведок совершенно не внушают Мэллори доверия. Напротив, от них веет беспощадной угрозой — угрозой, которую непременно нужно предотвратить, но С загоняет его и Бонда в угол, лишая МИ-6 всех карт.

Выводя их на свет.

Именно к этому и стремится С. Он хочет лишить разведку ее тени, не осознавая при этом разрушительных последствий данного поступка.

Им не выжить при дневном свете.

Когда С неловко заваливается на спину, отчаянно взмахивая руками, чтобы пролететь несколько этажей вниз головой в вихре стеклянных осколков, Мэллори не может удержаться от мысли, что нет ничего символичнее, чем быть убитым собственной мечтой.

Стекло слишком прозрачно. И всегда может треснуть в неподходящий момент. Или, в их случае — как раз вовремя.

***

Им удается остаться в тени. Но Бонд выбирает путь к свету.

Мэллори наблюдает за ним все время, пока Бонд стоит посреди изувеченного моста, на перепутье. Он словно не может выбрать, в какую сторону ему пойти. Но он принимает решение и выкидывает пистолет на дно Темзы.

Он не оглядывается.

Бонд слишком устал от тени. А доктор Сванн не сумеет выжить в тени. Но Мэллори не может избавиться от чувства разочарования. Будто он подвел покойную М. Подвел МИ-6, не сумев удержать Бонда. Впрочем, к разочарованию примешивается облегчение: Бонд смог вырваться из тени к свету.

Мэллори же придется остаться в тени навсегда. И прямо сейчас он отнюдь не уверен в том, готов ли к этому.


End file.
